Maxillofacial surgery can be used to correct various deformities in the jaws. For example, maxillofacial surgery can be performed to address Class II overjet or Class III negative overjet. A Class II overjet occurs when the maxilla and upper teeth project further than the mandible and lower teeth. A Class III negative overjet is observable when the mandible and lower teeth project further than the maxilla and upper teeth.
Some maxillofacial surgery requires detaching the mandible. Then, the relative positioning of the maxilla and mandible is repositioned so that the Class II or Class III issue has been corrected. Splints are sometimes employed to maintain the maxilla and mandible at desired positions during the surgical procedure.
Splints are also sometimes used to change the positions of the upper and lower dentitions for non-surgical purposes, including treatment of temporomandibular joint disorder (TMD) or sleep apnea.